


Life Of The Party

by The_Banana_Power



Series: tyrus week 2018: Hold Me Till You're Gone And Then Come Back To Me [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, First Kiss, M/M, Underage Drinking, Vomiting, oblivious boys, they say fuck a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Banana_Power/pseuds/The_Banana_Power
Summary: Tyrus week, day three: first kiss





	Life Of The Party

Cyrus' life was, to say the least, a mess for the past months.

  
After he completely understood Tj’s voice message - act that took him one entire week of listening to the call on repeat at almost all times and even more recent trips to The Spoon for portions of baby taters and milkshakes – his life didn’t in fact change a whole lot for the following two months, except , maybe, for his unresponded attempts to contact Tj during all this time. The basketball player seemed to be hard set on giving Cyrus time to think and sort himself, since not even he didn’t answer the Jewish boy, he made a conscious effort to not be reachable to anyone at all.

  
That being said, he did think about everything, every moment, every word, and even though he wanted to – his life would be so much easier - he wasn’t able to like Tj that way. And that was what he said to the blond boy, in between apologies and unshed tears, once they saw each other again, two weeks before high school started.

  
Tj, to his own credit, had taken the news very well, only excusing himself and going home calmly, though clearly disappointed, before contacting Cyrus the next morning, asking him if their plans to go shopping for clothes was still up for that same afternoon, and if not for the voice message he still listen to every night before going to sleep, the smaller boy would doubt himself as to having hallucinated the whole affair.

  
He sure wasn’t that oblivious and could see the hurt on Tj’s eyes every time the other boy hang out around him, something that diminished considerably after the beginning of the school year, the older boy was too busy with his practices, tutoring sections and post-game parties to shower Cyrus with attention, leaving him aside to hang out with his own friends Andi and another girl, Sarah, that had glued to them and fell like a glove between “The Good Hair Crew”.

  
And it was from that spot, alien to that center of sport and popularity that was the group Tj hanged out with, that he started to slowly notice the changes the athlete had gone through during puberty. He was even taller now, easily passing the 6ft chart and sure to grow even more, if his father’s height was anything to go by. He was manlier now too, his face a little older though not yet completely rid of those baby fats, which only served to give his smile more of a boyish tone, his shoulders had grown larger as well. All in all, most girls at school wanted to date him. Hell, even some guys were rumored to fool around with him at some parties.

  
From near, though, Cyrus got to see even more reasons to why anyone would want to date the handsome jock. Tj had improved himself as a person and came a long way from the selfish scheming bully he was two years ago, the player now demonstrated a calm and patient demeanor to all around him, and with jokes and smiles, he captivated even the attention of the most unwilling people.

Every time they would hang out - talking, watching movies or studying (occasions that were actually pretty recurrent even though Tjs full schedule) - he would act as if Cyrus was the most precious person in the whole entire world, the boy’s heart would fill with warmth and happiness, though he missed the previously regular touches on his shoulders, arms, hands, neck, and back, it was almost as Tj wasn’t capable of touching him now. Even the slightest brush of limbs would bring back a sad silence and that look of pain that seemed to bleed into his every action. The same pain started staining Cyrus's own eyes every night when he fell asleep not capable of holding back the tears hearing Tj’s voice message and trying his best not to make a single noise not to disturb his sister’s sleep (both of his parents had girls and they sure were his joy and love) knowing there was a chance he was out there at some party making out with a random person while Cyrus laid in his own bed, pathetically crying over some feeling he could not understand.

  
So, yeah, he might have developed an unrequited crush on his best friend at some time around that year, but his fear of not having his feelings reciprocated anymore kept him from saying anything for about three months now. Scared Tj may have found another person to hold as the object of his infatuation. The thought of possibly being humiliated and mocked - even though he knew Tj would never make him feel bad on purpose - at the mere mention of this crush was what kept him from blurting out his feelings then and there as soon a Tj asked him to attend the season’s basketball championship finals and cheer for him for "old times sake”.

  
Nonetheless, it had to be at the games last second that Cyrus realized that ache at his heart and the feelings of emotional need and physical attraction were symptoms of something much serious than just a crush. Oh no, no. Cyrus goodman wasn’t that lucky to be simply liking his best friend that may or may not still like him back, no. He was in love with the older boy. And, at the lack of better words to describe the situation, he was utterly and completely fucked.

  
'I might as well simply move to Alaska and never talk to a human being again, just spend my days shoveling up snow and raising baby foxes. Oh god, is worst than my great aunt that had her corpse eaten by her twenty-three cats and...'

  
He awoke from his own divagations on cats and corpses of long-dead relatives by the explosive cheer that came from his own bleachers, covering the bell noise warning the game was over, Tj had scored the winning point.

  
At the sight of a widely grinning, sweaty and blushed from the physical exertion blond boy, Cyrus decided that there was no time like the present and ran his way down the bleachers to congratulate Tj on his victory and scream to everyone that might like to hear he was enamored by the handsome jock. His steps, however, proven to slow as he witnessed one of the cheerleaders, a girl named Carly - Cyrus used to not hold any form of grudge against her up until that very moment - took a firm hold of Tj’s arm and sweet talked him while bating her blond eyelashes.

  
All his confidence deflated like a popped balloon.

That was the type of person Tj needed, someone popular, _likable._  Someone that didn’t take a whole year to develop romantic feelings for him. Or someone who wouldn't even reject him for that matter.

He was turning away to leave, preferring to let Tj alone with the flirty girl as the jock got sight of him.

  
“That’s a really nice invite to your party, Carly, but you see, I’ve already made plans with Goodman here.” He said grabbing the brown haired boy by the back of his green shirt -the same tone as Tj's eyes -, forcing him to be part of the conversation.

  
“Oh, no no no, there is no problem, I can just go home…” he started justifying his motives to take a quick leave but the girl simply smiled brightly at him.

  
“Oh, that’s not a problem, he can come to the party too, the more the merrier, right?” her tone was honest, and Cyrus had to refrain himself from smiling back at the girl. He looked up to face Tj, who was already looking at him, question written on the way his left eyebrow cocked up as if to say 'your choice, you wanna go there?'.

  
And Cyrus didn’t want to go. He would rather walk barefoot on legos for a mile than to spend the night watching Tj flirt with this ray of sunshine of a girl – coming to see now, she looked almost exactly like a female version of Jonah. But instead, he swallowed his angst and forced a smile to spread on his face “Sure, I would love to, just let me ask my parents for permission…”

  
Tj’s hand at his back seemed to get warmer at every passing second and he withdrew from the touch to call his dad, missing the feeling almost immediately. He could feel the eyes of both blonds at his back as he talked to his dad, who agreed to the party as long as Cyrus was safe and came back home before 2 am.

  
With his dad's permission, Cyrus was compelled to wait for Tj to freshen up outside the locker room with two other guys and a girl he didn’t know that well. The four of them spent their brief interaction uncomfortably nodding ate each other, avoiding eye contact at all cost and (mainly) playing games on their phones.

Those awkward minutes were interrupted when Tj showed up in front of him fully dressed and smelling clean, blond hair still damp from the shower. He made a mental note to himself to one day discover Tj’s secret to look so handsome in a simple pair of dark jeans and an Irish green hoodie over a white t-shirt. The boy looked like a teenage god.

  
“So, you ready to go?” he asked a drooling Cyrus, who just nodded and pretended to look down at his phone screen to avoid being caught checking Tj’ ass as they walked.

The jock was taking him to the party in his car – his prized black Ford Mustang V6 he bought the day after his 16th birthday and made a point of reminding Cyrus the mark, model and year of making every time he referred to it as "just a car" – and take him back home before his given curfew. The whole way from their school to Carly's house was silent for both of them, the song playing on the radio was the only noise to fill the space between them.

  
“Thanks for coming, Underdog,” he heard the basketball player say after a while.

He hated that the only time he could hear his first name being said by Tj was at night, in the secret the darkness on his room. He wanted to cry, scream at Tj to call him by his given name once more. Instead, he just hummed in acknowledgment.

“I know its hard for you to be at a place you don’t know, surrounded by people you haven't met... but look at the bright side” he clearly forced a smile “you may even find a boy that you like here, perhaps get to, to...” his voice seemed to be stuck at his throat, his words making him want to gag “to know him better…” Tj seemed sick by now.

  
Cyrus wanted to gag. The thought of him and another boy hurt. It hurt that the boy he liked not just adviced him to find someone to make out, but that he was clearly sickened by the thought of Cyrus kissing someone.

“look, we're already here” he diverted the conversation. Leaping out of the car as soon as Tj stopped it, he ran for the open door of the big house, already full of horny drunken teenagers.

  
Tj tried to run after him but got caught up with his friends and teammates surrounding him to congratulate him in his victory hours before. Seeing the taller boy being given so much attention by his peers made Cyrus jealous, proud and angry at himself for being selfish, and he had to move to a place where he couldn’t see the scene.

  
It didn’t take him five minutes to find himself in the kitchen looking for food to use as a mean of escaping his feelings. Urghh, sometimes he really hated being raised by psychologists that taught him how to analyze his own actions. Mainly because said actions did not change and he just got even more disappointed at himself.

  
Opening the fridge, for once not bothering if he didn’t know the host enough, he took in sight all of his food options. None of them catching his eye, he tried the freezer and ... score! He found a full container of mint-chocolate-chip ice cream. Not caring at all he just grabbed the container and hunted down a spoon. Hoping up at the counter, he took out the lid and grabbed a spoon full of the icy goodness, closing his eyes at the divine sensation of cold, caloric goodness calming his senses. Then he opened his eyes and looked straight ahead only to find an older boy looking at him with an amused expression and a wine bottle in hand.

  
Ashamed to be caught in the act, Cyrus dropped the spoon into the ice cream container and was half on his way to apologizing when the boy chuckled.

  
“Relax dude, I'm not gonna rat you out or anything ” he had a strong middle eastern accent, clearly not American “ the door was closed and no one seemed to be here, so I thought it would be a good place to drink this fancy ass wine I just stole from the ‘secret wine bar’” he said making quote marks in mid-air with his fingers and laughed.

  
“But you, my friend, got an even better idea! Would you mind if I took part in your gorging of this delicious trade?” he said in mockery, Cyrus assessed him fully: jet black hair, gorgeous middle eastern features, a pair of thin-framed rectangular glasses rested at the tip of his nose -outlining his calculating chocolate eyes and long ass heck eyelashes - and his expensive clothes told him that this boy had money, a lot of it to be honest. At last, Cyrus just shrugged in response.

  
“Score!” the middle eastern boy exclaimed with glee “I’m Ali by the way, but most people just call me Aladin, for some weird reason, since nicknames should be smaller than actual names, but again, my name only has three letters, so who am I to judge? though it is a little racist when you think about it, but, again, when in America..."

  
Cyrus genuinely smiled at the boy’s nonsensical talk “Cyrus goodman” he offered his hand out, Ali instead just grabbed the forgotten spoon, scooped a big ball of ice cream and shoved it into his mouth, happy to enjoy the dessert. “Hey!” he exclaimed half offended but mostly amused.

  
“Relax short stuff, I'm just messing with you” he leaned into the countertop right beside Cyrus' right thigh, taking another spoon and a bottle opener, handing the first to Cyrus and opening the wine bottle. Taking a full gulp directly from it he offered some to the smaller boy. Before he could deny it Ali spoke again “you look like you could use a little if the whole ‘eating a stranger’s ice cream alone at their kitchen in the dark’ is anything to go by” he argued.

  
'Why not?' Cyrus thought and then took a small sip of the drink. Though not used to the taste of alcohol, he found he greatly liked the sweet taste of this wine and took a bigger gulp, warming feeling starting at his stomach.

  
“So, Cyrus, tell me to abut you. Hopes, dreams, the reason you came here to steal ice cream…” Ali offered to hear. Maybe he was too vulnerable because he simply took a mouth full of ice cream before talking.

  
“So, basically my life is a tragicomedy, I’m the gay Jewish son of four shrinks and am now in love with my super popular best friend, oh and said best friend admitted to having a crush on me one year ago when he came out as pansexual to me the same day he went MIA for two months in Europe. But, with my luck, I only started having feelings for him two months into the school year, and now have to see everyone throwing themselves at Tj, so yeah I got the right to eat this ice cream if I please” he blurted out with poison in his voice, though not directed to anyone but himself.

  
Ali, however, laughed. He laughed so much he had to dry the tears from his eyes. Cyrus' mouth fell open with real outrage, was he that big of a joke?

  
“I'm sorry,” he said after he saw Cyrus's expression, his fit of laughter dying out, but the smile never left his face, not even when he took another swing at the wine “It’s just, what are the chances?” he smiled again and Cyrus chose to take himself another swing at the rosy beverage to keep quiet for now, only lifting his eyebrows in a silent inquiring.

  
“I mean, it just looks like the start of a really racist joke, you know?” he looked at Cyrus face as he made air quotations with his long fingers “ ‘a gay Muslim and a gay Jew walk into a kitchen…’” at that Cyrus actually understood what was funny. He actually laughed and mumbled ‘what are the chances indeed’

  
“Can I ask you something?” Cyrus asked, receiving a thumbs up from the older boy still sipping the wine “I thought your religion didn’t allow you to drink…”

  
Ali laughed sarcastically “my religion is between me and Allah, I couldn’t give two shits about what a book that was written centuries ago has to tell me about drinking. It tells a lot of bullshit about how people should live, who should they love, how we should treat women. I chose to follow my own rules and worship Allah in my own way.”

  
“Cool,” Cyrus answered honestly and took in another spoon full of mint-chocolate-chip ice cream. " I don't eat kosher, so you could say I understand a little," he said as a joke, Ali laughed, so Cyrus counted this as a win.

  
So for the next hour and a half, they proceded to finish both the ice cream and the wine bottle. Ali seemed to be used to drinking since he was still very much sober, but Cyrus was absolutely drunk.

  
“fuck” Ali cursed as he tried to get Cyrus to cooperate with him and stop whining for Tj to come and pay attention to him. “fuck I can't leave you like that, I should’ve known you’re not used to drinking. Fuck.”

  
“Ali” Cyrus called, lightly leaning to the side “I want to sleep” his eyes were shutting “but I want Tj to talk me to sleep” he burped and smiled.

  
“Okay, Lover Boy, let's get you upstairs into the shower to sober you up and then let's find this Tj to you, okay?” he proposed supporting the smaller boy’s weight to keep him from falling. At the mention of his loved’s name, Cyrus hugged Ali, his head resting on the boy’s shoulder, nose touching his neck.

  
“hmmm, Teeej,” he said and started walking out of the kitchen and into the party.

  
\--  
“Hey, have you seen Cyrus?” Tj asked a random girl the same question he had asked to everyone at the party.

  
“small freshman that took a ride with you ?” she asked, thank god she was sober, Tj nodded “I saw him go upstairs with some guy from the baseball team, like, ten minutes ago” she said, the blond boy never felt more relieved, that is, until her next words left her mouth “ they seemed really close, if you know what I mean. And your friend seemed a little drunk”

  
That was all it took for Tj to sprint upstairs, already creating worst-case scenarios in his head. When he reached the second floor he heard muffled screams from one of the bedrooms, with his ear close to the door he could hear clearly the words:

Ali, give me my clothes back! Ali stop! I said stop!” a scream that obviously came from Cyrus “ALI, NO!”

  
Without a second thought, Tj opened up the door ready to send this ‘Ali’ to the hospital, or the morgue, depending on what he had done with his Cyrus, but he wasn’t ready to what he saw:

  
The bathroom door was open wide, giving him the full view of a very wet Cyrus fighting against the water jets of the shower and trying to take back his jacket from a middle eastern guy that held the jacket away from Cyrus with one hand, pushed the boy away with the other and held Cyrus wallet between his teeth.

  
“The fuck?” he mumbled, but it was enough to grab the attention of the two boys. Cyrus blushed a deep red tone Tj wasn’t even aware the boy could achieve.

  
“OH MY GOD, TJ” he covered his face with his hands, the water still hitting him in his back.

  
“thank Allah!” the other boy, probably Ali, exclaimed and walked until he was in front of a still confused Tj, handing him the jacket and the wallet “those are real leather, don’t let him get it wet, his phone is on the jacket’s internal pocket, good luck” he said and turned to Cyrus “I’ve added my contact to your phone, so call me when you get better we can hang out and talk if you need any more friends, but now, _you two_ need to talk” he then patted Tj' shoulder before marching out of the room leaving them both there.

  
“could you take me home, please,” Cyrus asked through his hands. Tj agreed and they quickly made their way down to the car, Tj glad he had brought an extra towel by accident and using it to not wet the seat  Cyrus to sat on. Once they were out of the street Tj dared to ask something.

  
“so… care to explain what happened?” he tried to keep his tone down, but his worry was shown at every word.

  
“ 'what happened’, Tj, is that I was sad, so I went to the kitchen to eat my sorrows, and found ice cream. Ali found me and he had wine, and I was so sad I decided to not care for once in my life and drank the wine with him, we talked and I got drunk, so he helped me sober up with a cold bath but I screamed because I hated it and then you came inside the room” he told the blond boy what had happened with his voice full of anger.

  
“why were you sad?” Tj asked, choosing not to fight him over him getting drunk that early in life, he was no role model himself.

  
“I am sad because I was jealous and could not do shit about it!” he screamed, crossing his arms over his trembling chest in clear anger.

“who…”Tj started after a few minutes of silently absorbing the new information “who were you feeling jealous of?”

  
“for fucks sake!” the Jewish boy seemed to have lost every bit of shame and self control he had “please tell me you’re just fucking with my face and are not THAT oblivious!” he lifted his hands in the air, exasperated, and TJ got a little bit scared he would regret it in the morning, but he had to ask.

  
“what do you mean?”

  
“arghhhhh! I mean that I'm in love with you, you big idiot!” he screamed, and Tj had to park the car suddenly, unable to concentrate on driving anymore

  
“WHAT?!” he asked turning to face Cyrus

  
“Yeah, I know, pathetic, isn't it?” he laughed without humor “when you wanted me I couldn’t correspond the feeling, but now that you’re not available to me, now that you are finally over me, I go and fall in love with you” he shook his head.

  
“Cyrus” Tj called him, trying to make him look him in the eyes “Cyrus”

  
“don’t” he heard smaller boy’s voice, not louder than a murmur.

  
“Don't what?”

  
“Don’t” Cyrus turned his head to face TJ in the eyes, his own chocolate ones now stained by the tears “Don’t call me that, don’t say my name like that, I cannot take it, not when that’s the last thing I hear every night before falling asleep. Please, don’t call me that when you’re not mine”

  
“would you like me to be yours?” he asked hopefully

  
“but, but what about Carly?” he inquired

  
“what about her?”

  
“aren't you two together?”

  
“no” Tj answered and let out a smile “she’s not what I'm looking for, she doesn’t like chocolate-chocolate-chip-muffins.” Cyrus was cracking a small smile “She's not the most beautiful person in the world. She is not addicted to baby taters and theatre musicals. Nor does she makes stupidly cute shirts for her group of friends.” he touched Cyrus cheeks with his warm hand “She's not the one that I want because that person is you, and I’m in love with you, you Drunk Dork, I’ve been for the past two years!” And with that, they broke into a fit of giggles.

  
“Here, I’ll walk you home” Tj offered, getting out of the car to open the door for him. Cyrus followed him with his eyes and just then noticed they’ve been parked right outside his house for the last twenty minutes. As his door opened and Tj offered him his hand, touching him again, this time in such an intimate way, Cyrus was consumed with countless emotions all at once.

  
“does that mean we’re together, together, now?” he asked as they stopped in front of his front door, shyly looking at their still intertwined hands.

  
Tj brought his other hand to bring his chin up, making him look at him in the eyes, happiness emanating from him at every pore.

  
“you bet your ass it does,” he said before kissing Cyrus right on the lips.

  
The kiss was everything Cyrus knew and every mystery he never her of, it was hot from their warm skins, but cold thanks to his wet state, it was gentle but though, it was calm but desperate, it was new and familiar at the same time. It was so much and not nearly enough and Cyrus deepened the kiss, demanding more, wanting everything out from this experience.

  
As they separated, lips red from kissing, pupils dilated fully, Tj thought nothing could ruin that moment, that is, until Cyrus pushed him away, turned around and puked over the porch.

  
“wow, some people would be more gentle and simply state that I’m not the Best Kisser Ever…” he joked and laughed even more as Cyrus flipped him off, still barfing his soul out on his stepmom's half dead garden (thankfully she wasn't the best at gardening) , he jogged to the car and grabbed a Gatorade bottle, handing it to Cyrus and watching him rinse his mouth with it. “goodnight, Cyrus” he said at Cyrus’ ear, voice low and husky as he half hugged the boy "see you tomorrow for our first date as a couple” he kissed Cyrus’ temple and turned to leave, looking back at his new boyfriend with a small smile on his face.  
And as he got inside the car and drove away Cyrus thought well, despite the whole vomit part, that was a hell of a first kiss…


End file.
